Proper Goodbye
by TIRN33
Summary: Damian's in love with Colin. Colin's being adopted by a family in Keystone and is going away. But Damian doesn't want to see him go. At least, not without a proper goodbye. M for dirty-stuff Four Shot!
1. Feelings

**Since I'm stuck in ISS (In School Suspention) I'm completely bored and jumped on the computer. I've also noticed that they're not enough Damian and Colin stories on FanFiction. So I made one :) And My OC Ali is in this one. She's from my stories, How To Safe A Life and A Mother's Touch! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>He was mentally and physically separated from his family. With his father gone for the first ten years of his life, a mentor that's afraid of succeeding his <em>own <em>mentor, a maid who was madly in love with a psycho, a quiet butler, a step-brother who hated him to the core of his being, and another step-brother who was a psycho and killed people he deemed unworthy of live (i.e. Criminals). Damian never really knew his father, but there were times when he wishes he had. His maid, Alastrina (or Ali), was a good person to talk to. She always knew what to say. But…he wanted to talk to his father for once; about what things his father would disapprove of. But Damian would never see his father again (according to Dick even thought him and Tim still know he's out there) but it was interesting to hear all the stories that Ali had told him about his father. But even with all the love Ali could give, he knew her heart was for another and that she tried so hard to keep that smile on her beautiful face but Damian could see it behind her eyes-even when she was smiling-deep inside, she wanted to cry.

Damian understood how Ali felt; alone, depressed, full of regret and pain. Yeah, Damian knew exactly how she felt; especially the Alone part. Damian _was _alone. He knew he was only ten and shouldn't worry about a relationship…but when you have _no one _there for you, you kinda want someone there, _anyone_. But no, Damian didn't have _anyone_. He knew it was pathetic to think that way. He was the son of Batman. Robin, the Boy Wonder. Part of the Dynamic Duo. He was a trained assassin for Christ sake! Why the hell was he so worried about being lonely? Maybe because of all the neglect in his life…that might be it.

So yeah, he didn't really have anyone…until Damian met _him_. He saved Damian's life… a kid that was about his age. A _dumb _kid. He went by the name Abuse due to his past and saved Damian's life. That was the thing that had Damian so baffled. And when he saw the boy for the first time without a shirt (not as Abuse but as himself), Damian could barley speak. The boy was beautiful; the way his face looked like it belonged to that of an innocent child, his scruffy bright red hair, and his eyes…those big beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be filled with love and hope despite his horrible past. And when the boy spoke, it was the cutest (yes, cutest) noise he'd ever heard in his life.

Colin Wilkes.

That's what his name was. And every time he heard that name and saw that face, Damian immediately stiffened up and held in every feeling for the boy; not wanting to let anything out for reasons that Damian didn't understand himself.

"Damian?" Colin asked as he waved a hand in front of Damian's face.

"Stop that." Damian said coldly as he grabbed Colin's wrist that was incased in a withered sleeve.

"Sorry, you just blacked out for a second or two. You okay?" Colin cocked a brow as he pulled his hand back.

"I'm _fine_." Damian stated. "Just thinking."

"You were thinking the whole time I was talking to you?" Colin asked; a little hurt.

"No…well, yeah a little. But I was listening." Damian assured.

Colin looked at the ice cream in his hand. The chocolate was slowly melting down the cone. Colin brought it up and licked the cream from the cone before it got his hand. His tongue-that was a plush pink color-scraped against the cone; lapping up the brown liquid and heading towards the large scoop. Damian swallowed as he watched this. His eyes slightly widening as he watched the red head lick it up.

"Man, I hate how chocolate melts so fast.

"T-that's because you keep biting it, Colin. When you go to bite it, your hot breath keeps melting the Ice Cream." Damian explained.

"Hmm, never saw it that way." Colin smiled as he continued to lick his Ice cream.

"Yeah," Damian couldn't take his eyes off the young boy who kept licking the cone hungrily.

"Hey, Damian what would you do if I got…you know…adopted by, um, people who _didn't _live in Gotham City?" Colin asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, there are these people-from Keystone City-that are thinking about adopting me."

"All the way from Keystone?" Damian cocked a brow.

"Yeah, it is. And, I-uh-don't really want to go. But Sister Maggie said I had no choice."

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Damian turned to Colin.

"Well, the people are nice-_really_ nice-but I don't want to leave." Colin turned away.

"Why not?"

"Well, I kinda like Gotham and I like being a vigilante like you. You're really…cool, Damian. And I like working with you sometimes." Colin explained. "You're the only friend I have."

"But when you go to school, you'll make new friends." Damian assured. "You'll forget all about me."

"I could never forget that my best friend is Robin the Boy Wonder." Colin smiled. "I don't want to leave because I don't want to leave you."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Tt. You say that now. But the second you get to Keystone, I'm history."

"No way!" Colin shouted. "Damian, you're my _best friend_! I look up to you! You'll always be my best friend!"

Best friend. That's all Colin saw him as. Of course he shouldn't have been hurt because Colin was only ten and extremely clueless, plus the boy probably didn't have the same feelings. Damian didn't know and was too scared to fine out. Still, Damian was little hurt by the fact that Colin only saw him as nothing more then a favorite friend.

So Damian just smiled. "You're my best friend, too, Colin."

Colin smiles and sits down again.

"Hey, when you go to Keystone, say hi to an aquatic of mine." Damian stated.

"Sure if I see them. Who?"

"Kid Flash." Damian smirked as he saw Colin's eyes widen.

"Whoa! If I see him, I don't know what I'd do!" Colin swung his hands in the air; the ice cream falling on top of his head. "Oops."

"You idiot." Damian sighed as he got up and grabbed Colin; leading him to the bathroom. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I got excited. Sorry." Colin said softly.

"Yeah, well now your excitement got Ice Cream all over your head." Damian pushed Colin into the bathroom and walked over to the paper towel dispenser and yanked out at least a dozen paper towels. When he turned around, Colin was tugging his jacket off and going towards is shirt.

"Keep your shirt on, Colin. It's not like it went to your shirt." Damian said as he used the paper towel to grab the huge blob of Ice Cream on Colin's head; chucking it in the trash. He then wet a few more paper towels and rubbed it on Colin's head to get all the cream out of his hair.

"I feel like I'm being bathed." Colin joked.

"Well next time don't spill Ice Cream on yourself." Damian growled as he wiped Colin's cheek softly. The chocolate had gone all the way down to his chin. Damian sighed. "You're incredible."

"I got excited!" Colin repeated.

Damian rubbed Colin's chin. "So excited that you decided to dump the Ice Cream on your head?"

"Yes." Colin nodded.

Damian rolled his eyes as she rubbed Colin's lips. Then his thumb brushed against his lips. They were softer than soft; beautiful. Damian leaned forward; pulling the paper towel down and leaning inward; his thumb brushing up against Colin's lips once more. Colin blushed as Damian got closer and closer to his lips. The tips of their noses touched, they're breaths hitched, and their eyes; they seemed to be staring at each others lips. Just as they were about to touch-

"Harder, better, faster, stronger. That-that-that-that don't kill me, can only make me stronger, I need you to hurry up now, cause I can't wait much longer." Damian's ring tone went off and Damian looked down; the moment ruined. He stepped back from Colin, whose face was redder then red; he plucked his cell phone from his cell phone form his pocket and answered it.

"What?"

"_Damian, where are you?" _Dick asked. "_You've been gone since noon and it's six. Ali and Alfred are worried. And It's almost time for patrol. We gotta train." _

Damian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Grayson. I'll be home soon."

"_Hurry_." Dick said before cutting the line.

Damian sighed. "I-uh-gotta go." He gripped his phone. "Batman and Robin stuff, you know?"

Colin smiled; the blush still on his face. "Y-yeah. I-uh-yeah." Colin then moved forward and kissed Damian's cheek. "See you tomorrow." He waved and walked out of the bathroom, but then stopped when the door was about to close. "And thanks for the ice cream." Then he was gone. Damian standing there with a huge blush on his face.

* * *

><p>"Ali?" Damian asked as he walked into her room.<p>

She looked up from her laptop and looked at Damian; a pencil hanging from her mouth. She smiled and took the pencil from her teeth. "Oh, Damian, Look what I just bought! Ain't it cute?" She pulled up the laptop to show the large red elephant plush doll that she had bought for twelve dollars.

"No." Damian answered.

Ali giggled. "I knew _you _wouldn't like it." She set the laptop back on the bed.

"Hey, um, Ali, can I ask you something?" Damian asked.

"You already did, Sweetheart."

Damian glared at her as she laughed at his expression.

"Go on, Damian."

Damian sighed. "Um, well, I-uh-I have a _friend_ that has feelings for another person, but is afraid to make a move. Well, he made a move today but was interrupted. But I-_he_ doesn't really know how the other person feels. And he wants some advice on how to-."

"Who's the lucky girl, Damian?" Ali interrupted as she shut her Laptop and scooted towards the end on the bed.

"What? No it's not me, it's-."

"Damian, you're a rotten liar." Ali smirked as she crossed her arms.

Damian sighed. Ali patted the spot next to herself on the bed and Damian walked over and sat down on the soft covers.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Damian bit his lip. "Well, um, it's a friend. That I'm _real _close to, you know? And I don't know how to-well, _express _my feelings for _that _person."

"Well, the best way to express your feelings is to just throw it out. Let your feelings out and show the utmost confidence when you're telling her that you like her. Don't give away signs or tease, it's annoying." Ali waved her hand. "So just let it all out to her."

Damian looked away. "But, um, what if it's…a…boy?"

"A what?" Ali looked down at Damian.

"A boy? I-uh-have feelings for-uh-a boy." Damian started to play with his hands.

Ali smiled and wrapped her arms around him; placing her head on his shoulder. "Damian, that's cute."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." She nodded. "I think it's completely cute and reasonable that you have feelings for Colin."

"I never said it was Colin!"

"Colin's the only boy you know that doesn't hate you, Damian. I _know _that you have feelings for him."

"And you're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?" Ali pulled her head up and looked at him.

"Because I like another boy."

"So?"

"So? So what if I'm gay?"

"Are you?"

"No! I just…well, I don't like boys…just him." Damian explained.

"It's fine, Damian. I don't care if you're gay, straight, bisexual, transsexual, multisexual, or any other type of sexual. It's not gonna make me love you any less. I love you so much and it's cute to see that you have feelings for someone but you need to let it out."

"Yeah, Colin might be leaving soon, He might be getting adopted."

"Then you better be fast about it, Sweetheart." Ali smiled.

Damian jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Are you gonna tell anyone?"

"Do you want me to?"

"NO! Please. No."

"You're secrets safe with me, Honey." Ali promised.

Damian nodded and walked back towards the door; opening it and walking out; he stopped and looked back.

"Thank you, Ali."

"Anything for you, Damian."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	2. Family

**I finally updated! I saw a picture of Colin and Damian and I was like..._need to work on story_. So I did that :) Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>Colin bit his lip aas the car came to a slow stop. The woman in the passenger seat turning around to look at Colin. They were coming to the orphanage more often due to the fact that they were having problems with the adoption papers. In truth, Colin knew it was Damian who was screwing with the papers. They were the Carters; two loving people who couldn't have a baby because the wife, May Carter, had too many miscarriages before the doctor finally told her she couldn't have a baby. And the husband, James Carter, decided to go into adoption (I.e. Colin Wilkes). It's not like Colin didn't <em>like <em>the couple (they were _so _nice when they took him out to get to know him), it's just, they lived all the way in _Keystone City_. That's where he was going today. The Orphanage let him have a little road trip to Keystone to check out the new house he'd be living in.

Mrs. Carter placed her hand on Colin's knee. "Are you okay, Colly? You look a little…worried?"

"Oh, uh, no I'm fine." Colin assured as he looked at the blonde woman.

"You seem uneasy there, Champ." Mr. Carter said as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I-uh-I…" He couldn't find the words.

"What is it, Honey? You know you can tell us anything, right? I mean, we _are _going to be your new parents." Mrs. Carter smiled.

"I miss my friend." Colin said softly.

Mrs. Carter's face fell. "Your friends?"

"Yeah, my best friend is Damian Wayne and-."

"Damian _Wayne_? Son of _Bruce _Wayne?" Mrs. Cater perked up again.

Colin winced slightly. Of course, whenever he brought up that last name, people were all over him. Asking him questioned on how they met, wanting to know what the ten-year-old was like, and there was also the whole _using Colin to get to Damian _scheme. When he saw the sparkling glint in Mrs. Carter's green eyes, he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah," Colin nodded. "And I'm gonna miss him if I go to Keystone."

Mrs. Carter looked at her husband. "Well, Honey, he can come a visit us anytime he wants. I mean, he _is _Bruce Wayne's _son. _He could just fly over here anytime."

But he didn't want that. He wanted to be able to go over to Damian's penthouse and see Damian standing in the front entrance with a grimace on his face. That grimace that always made Colin want to smile even more. But no, these people didn't understand. And Colin was sure that they never would. He didn't want to miss Damian because he wanted to be with him all the time. To him, Damian was the coolest person on Earth, his best friend…but lately it's been more and Colin was so unsure of what was beyond that, but it created so much tension between him and Damian. Every time Damian got close, he blushed. Colin didn't understand why…

"Besides, you'll make new friends in Keystone." Mr. Carter smiled.

Another thing he didn't want to do: Make new friends. Damian was his only friend and he didn't want to forget him…ever.

"Yeah, we'll enroll you in Keystone Elementary and you'll make all new friends!" Mrs. Carter cheered. "And you can be able to go out with your friends without worrying about people trying to rob you all the time like in Gotham."

"Damian's skilled in karate-." Colin knew Damian was skilled in more than that, "-and he taught me a few moves. I can defend myself." Yeah, he _could _defend himself _very _well.

Mrs. Carter perked up once more. "Oh, would you like to take karate lessons so that way you could be as good as Damian one day?"

He would _never _be as good as Damian one day, Colin knew that. Damian was a trained assassin, Colin was a ten-year-old boy who was used and mutated and given powers. Sure he was stronger than Damian, but he wasn't as skilled.

"Uh, sure?" Colin shrugged. "I guess it's okay."

Mrs. Carter smiled, then reached out and ran her thumb across the band-aid on Colin's cheek. He winced slightly, causing her to pull her hand back. The last duo with Damian was pretty rough. He was really sure the guy they were fighting didn't have a gun, unfortunately he had both. Damian was able to get rid of the gun, but the knife is what nicked Colin a good one.

"What happened, Colly?" Colin hated that little nickname that Mrs. Carter gave him. It sounded too much like a girl's name.

"Oh, um, these kids got into a fight with me at the Orphanage." Colin said softly.

"They picked on you?" Mr. Carter pressed his foot on the breaks as they came up to a red light.

"Sometimes. But normally, Damian's with me, so they don't mess with me." Colin added.

Mrs. Carter's smile bared her teeth. "This Damian seems to be very protective of you."

You have no idea…

* * *

><p>"Look, not that I care or anything, but…what's wrong?" Tim asked as he turned to Damian.<p>

"Nothing." Damian grumbled as he messed with is IPod. He sat slumped on the couch; his hood pulled over his head and his hand in the pockets of the gray hoodie.

Tim had been noticing Damian acting more…melancholy then usual; moping around the house, listening to his IPod, and training. And not _one _snide remark towards Dick _or _Tim. _That _didn't really appease Tim too much. With Damian's brazen behavior, he'd expected at least _one _remark. But _no_. Not a single pipe. And he suspected that him and Ali were the only two talking; seeing as how arcane the two were. But he didn't bother her. Tim stood in front of Damian and crossed his arms.

"Look, you've been very…clandestine lately." Tim said as he waved his hand.

"Ooo, big word." Damian said in a brusque manor.

"I'm being serious. What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business, Drake. Go away."

Tim sighs. "Look, Damian, Ali and Bruce think we should…bond or something. And I think that'll be good if…if we-."

"Drake, if you say _talk out our feelings_ I'm going to stick my foot up your ass." Damian stated.

Tim clasped his hands together. "I tried."

Ali walked in the room, her laptop in her arms and glasses firm on the bridge of her nose. She wore her pajamas instead of her maid outfit. Tim glanced over towards the clock. It was ten. Her shift was over.

"Ali!" Tim cried. "Why don't you talk to Damian? He seems a little down."

Ali smiled. "He's fine, Tim. He's getting to that _age _where they always seem demure."

"He's only ten, he shouldn't be going through puberty now." Tim said as he turned away from Damian to look at Ali.

"Bruce was an early bloomer." Ali stated as she took a bit from her apple. "He didn't exactly have an elated personality."

"He still doesn't." Tim shook his head.

The immortal red head smiled and nodded. "You got that right."

"You look like Babs with all that." Tim pointed a finger at the laptop and glasses.

She cocked a brow. "Just because I've been on Amazon all day doesn't mean that I'm a computer freak."

"Says you." Ali playfully stuck her tongue out. "Damian, it's almost bed time. Dick said you have one hour left."

"Yeah, whatever." Damian rolled his eyes.

As Ali walked out of the room, Tim followed and grabbed Ali's hand as they were in the hallway. He wanted to know what was wrong with Damian. It's not that he cared (of course he didn't care. _Tim _care about _Damian's _feelings? Pfft) He just wanted the boy to stop moping all over the place (the house was already sad as it is with everyone's baggage, he didn't need a ten-year-old angst riled child to be running around).

"Ali, what's up with Damian?" Tim whispered.

"He's just going through some stuff right now. He'll be fine in a couple of days." Ali assured softly as she grabbed Tim's hand. "I promise you he'll be okay."

"But, what _stuff _is he going through? I mean, is he like, I don't know-having girl problems?" Tim shook his head.

"Friendship complications." Ali corrected with a shrug.

"Friendship..? Damian has a friend?" Tim looked flabbergasted.

Ali giggled. "Yes, sweetheart, Damian _does _have friends. Believe it or not, there are people out there who _do _like Damian."

"Is that person on any sort of drugs?"

"Tim," Ali couldn't suppress her giggles. "He's a ten-year-old boy like Damian."

"Is he a vigilante?" Tim couldn't help but ask. He did with everyone that each family member met. Where they a good guy? Or a bad one? Were they trying to stop the perpetual crime that infected the city? Or where they trying to cause more harm? Tim was just a cautious person.

Ali nodded. "He was actually _inspired _by Damian to _become _a vigilante."

"What? Damian _inspired _someone? Could you punch me just to make sure I'm awake?"

Ali laughed. "Tim," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, for _you_, it's hard to believe that Damian got along with someone. But, he's a good kid. You just have to look past all the anger and rage. He's still a boy. With _feelings_."

Tim opened his mouth.

"And yes, Tim, he _does _have feelings."

Tim closed his mouth and smiled. "You're a good mom, Ali."

"You're a good son, Tim." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Now go get ready. From what I hear, you and Dick get to spend the night together on patrol."

* * *

><p>Colin blinked as he looked around the place he was going to call home soon. Well, his room to be specific. The place was big enough to through a party in it. The windows that were on the opposite side of the wall shown in the moon light that shined on the dark blue walls. The light was off (he didn't feel like turning them on). He didn't really like the room; especially the king sized bed. The closet was filled with clothes that actually fit his fancy but still left him fractious; he didn't <em>feel <em>right in Keystone. And with the Carter's, he felt awkward around them. They were just…too smiley and happy. Colin realized that he was the same way around Damian…but Colin's was different. They acted that kind of _fake _happy instead of the real happiness that Colin felt. He just wanted to go back to the orphanage.

"Colly, honey, what are you doing in the dark? Turn on the light to see your room." Mrs. Carter said as she flicked on the switch. He could now see the toy chest filled with cars and action figures. Colin never played with toys like those (he stopped when he was around seven). He had his teddy Rory, but, even _he _wasn't a thing Colin liked to have in his arms anymore.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "If you don't like the paint, I could change it!"

Not wanting to be impertinent, he looked back at her. "No, I like the dark blue." He really didn't. He didn't like the darkness of the blue. Colin was more of a light color person.

"Yay, what about the toys? Do you play with action figures?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

Her face fell a bit. "Oh, well, I guess that's okay." She laced her fingers together nervously. "What _do _you play with?"

Colin shrugged. "I play a bit of video games. But that's it."

"Oh! James has a Playstation in the garage! Maybe you and him could play Call Of Duty some time!"

Colin smiled. "I like that game." He _loved _it. "I'd like to play."

"Come on! Let's go!" Mrs. Carter said as she grabbed Colin's arm and tugged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you <em>actually <em>care?" Dick couldn't help but ask.

"I _don't_!" Tim shouted. "It's just…annoying that-."

"That _he's_ the one moping around and not you?" Dick teased.

"What? No!" Tim glared at Dick. "It's just…it _bothers _me, you know?"

Dick smiled. "Yeah, I know what ya mean, bro. It's kind of bugging me, too. And Ali won't say anything."

"Well, she told me that Damian was having _friendship Complications_." Tim lifted his hands and proceeded with the air quotes.

"Yeah, she told me that, too. But she never got into it." Dick said.

"Well, it's not the first time she's been all secretive." Tim looked over at Batman.

"Ali's not big on telling people what they don't want to hear. You know how sensitive she is towards other people's feelings." Dick compromised.

"She's considerate." Tim shrugs. "But that doesn't mean she has to keep things from _us_."

Dick looked over at Red Robin and frowned. "Like I said, she doesn't want to tell people things they don't want to hear. So, what's going on with Damian is probably something that isn't to be mentioned."

Tim sighed. Dick looked at him and smiled; patting him on the back. "Admit it, Tim. You care."

Tim shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

><p>Ali closed her laptop and took the fake glasses off (they didn't have lenses but she liked wearing fake Ray-bands). She untied her hair and shook it out. The long red strands cascading down her back. The nineteen-looking immortal sighed and stretched her back out. Suddenly, she heard tapping at the window. She turned to see Damian at her window.<p>

"Damian!" Ali cried in shock as she ran over to the window and opened it. "What on earth! I thought you were in bed!"

"I was, but…I couldn't sleep."

"Where'd you go?" Ali asked innocently.

"I thought about going to Keystone to see Colin…but…I don't have a way to get there…"

Ali smiled. "ROAD TRIP!"

"What! NO!"

"Damian, do you want to see Colin?" Ali asked.

"Yes but-."

"No butts." She smiled. "I say we go and visit Keystone. Besides, I haven't talked to Linda and Wally for a while…So let's go."

Damian sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

"YAY!" Ali cheered. "ROAD TRIP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Adoption

**Here's the next installment! Thank you all _so _much for the reviews! Keep 'em commin! They make me update faster :D**

* * *

><p>"You <em>do <em>know how to drive, don't you?" Damian couldn't help but ask.

"Pfft! Of course, Damian." Ali said as she got in the Porsche. She had told Dick and Tim that she would be gone for a few days ("Damian needs to have his _personal reflection _time, so I'm taking him camping for a day or two"). "Besides, I was there when they first introduced the car."

"Yeah, because you were probably married to him." Damian said as he got in the passenger seat.

"No, I wasn't _married _to Ferdinand Verbiest…I was _dating _him." Ali corrected.

"Oh, that makes a difference." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." She nodded.

"I still don't think you know how to drive."

Ali turned the ignition. "Who do you think taught Dick how to drive?"

"Point proven."

"What?"

"Have you seen the way that man drives? I'm worried for my life half the time he's behind the wheel."

Ali giggled. "Make fun of my skills all you want, but when you ask me for driving lessons, don't come to me."

"I don't plan to."

Ali smiled and backed up out of the garage. Damian grabbed the blanket that he decided to take for the trip and pulled it over his body. Ali turned on the radio and leaned back in her chair; relaxing. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>"What?" Colin's eyes widened.<p>

"Your adoption papers went through!" Mrs. Carter squealed. "You're officially ours!"

"Oh," Was all Colin could say.

"Aren't you happy!" She ran up and grabbed Colin's hands. "We should go and celebrate!"

"Great idea, May." Mr. Carter grabbed the car keys. "Where should we go?"

"Colin, where do you wanna go!" Mrs. Carter squeaked with excitement.

"Uh, n-nowhere really…" He said softly. "Don't really wanna leave."

"Oh," Mrs. Carter's face fell a bit-then lightened up. "I could make you an Ice Cream Sunday and you could eat it in your room! How does that sound?"

Colin nodded without looking into Mrs. Carter's eyes. "I-it sounds great."

"Good! Go get in your jammies and I'll make you the Ice Cream!" Mrs. Carter cheered. "James, come and help me!" She grabbed her husbands hand and led him into the kitchen.

Colin sighed and walked upstairs to his room. Mrs. Carter noticed the insatiable look on her new child's face and frowned.

"I don't know, James, Colin seems…unhappy." May Carter placed her fingers to her lips.

"What are you talking about? Did you _see _the kid last night when we were playing Black Ops? I've never seen a child smile that big in _ages_." James Carter insisted.

"But have you actually _seen _him, James? He seems so down and depressed." She turned to face her husband who was pulling out the ice cream from the fridge.

"He'll adjust, May. Just give the boy some time." James assured.

"I don't know…" She reached in the pantry to get the bananas and chocolate syrup. "What if he doesn't want to be here?"

"Nonsense," James waved his hand. "He just misses his friends…what was his name? Damian? I guess. Like I said, he'll _adjust_."

"I hope so." May sighed.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I don't wan anything to eat…" Damian said as Ali rummaged through the aisles in the gas station right outside of Gotham.<p>

"Oh, come on, Damian. We're going to be in a car for a coupe of days. It would be nice to-_at least_-get some food for the trip. Besides, you could finally pig out and Alfred won't get on your butt for eating unhealthy." Ali winked.

"I am _not _eating junk food. Do you know what that'll do to me?"

"Loosen you up?" Ali cocked a brow and smiled as she tossed him a bag of Doritos. "What's _one _bag of chocolate chip cookies gonna do to a kid who has the body of a grown man?" She held up a large bag of chocolate chip cookies and waved it in Damian's face. "Loosed up, Kiddo."

"It's fattening."

"It's yummy. Plus, you have a high metabolism. So you don't have to worry about getting fat." She grabbed a box of doughnuts and handed them to Damian.

"_You _can say that because you never grow. You're stuck looking like a nineteen year old forever." Damian derided.

"Ouch." Ali said as she grabbed another box of doughnuts. "Just for that, you have to eat _two _whole boxes of doughnuts."

"Oh, what a horrible punishment." Damian rolled his eyes.

Ali smiled. "Dick and Tim thought the same thing."

"You fed them doughnuts as punishment?" Damian followed Ali towards the freezer in the back.

"Nope, I gave them junk food. They _hated _that more than anything because they were afraid it'd mess up their _amazing physic _they had going on." She giggled. "They'd act all dramatic and sarcastic about what a horrible punishment It was and then shove their faces."

"Wow." Damian shook his head.

"Yup. They were all like, 'OM NOM NOM'! And I was like, 'Hahah'!" Ali cried in the store.

Damian's eye twitched at Ali's jubilant personality that made Damian feel embarrassed. Sure she was a total sweetheart-even Damian thought so-but she had her moments that made even Damian have the chills. She was becoming more and more immature. He suspected it was because she was around Grayson too much. Ali walked towards the candy bar area where he spotted several men staring at her as she bent over to grab three chocolate bars. Damian turned around and growled at them. Of course they'd stare at her lithe body (Ali had the body of a goddess for Christ's sake).

One of the men in the back kept his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and eyed the two suspiciously. Damian ignored the man…for now. Ali grabbed a liter of Fanta (the strawberry kind because she loved it too much) and placed all of the stuff on the counter. Damian saw in the meticulous man from his peripheral vision. He was getting closer.

"Seventy-one twenty-five." The woman at the counter stated.

"Oh," Ali reached in her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Here you go." She handed the woman a hundred dollar bill.

_Idiot! _Damian growled as the man gulled a gun from his pocket.

"Hands up! This is a robbery!"

The other people in the store screamed.

Ali cocked a brow and pulled the dollar back. "Seriously?"

"Nominal man." Damian growled. "Put the gun down and get out."

"I'll shoot! Give me the money!" He leaped forward and shoved Damian out of the way before Damian had a chance to register what was going on. He wrapped his arm around Ali's throat and placed the gun to her head. "Hand the money over."

"Aww!" Ali whined as she stomped her foot. "This is gonna put us _way _behind!"

"Shut up!" The man shouted.

"Don't yell at her!" Damian shouted as he grabbed the bottle of Fanta and chucked it at the gun. It hit the man's hand and caused him to pull the trigger. Ali ducked quickly and elbowed the man in the stomach. He fell backwards and Ali brought her leg up; kicking him in the face. The man dropped to the floor with a broken jaw as well as unconscious.

"Good aim." Ali praised as she nodded.

"Good kick." Damian responded. "Is his jaw broken?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

Ali could hear the police sirens coming. "Uh-oh." She then turned to the clerk, who was passed out. "Crap."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Carter's Ice Cream Sunday was lurid. He'd never tasted something so amazing in his life! He placed the bowl on his drawer and curled himself in his bed. Colin was glad that he brought all his stuff with him (especially Rory) so he would-at least-<em>feel<em> accommodated. He let the T.V. stay on (he'd never really got to watch T.V. because the Nuns told him that it was the devil) and just let the light from the T.V. shine in his room.

"Colly, honey?" Mrs. Carter knocked softly.

"Come in, Mrs. Carter." Colin replied in the same tone.

She opened the door and smiled. "Colin, you know you can call me Mom from now on. Or even May if you like."

"Okay." Colin said as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Sweetheart, do you not like it here?" He could hear the morose tone in May's voice.

Colin poked his head up. "Yes I do. You guys are nice. I just…I guess I'm just a little homesick."

"Mr. Carter said the same thing." May said as she made her way over to his bed. "You can call him James if you want."

"Okay." Colin said. "You make good Sundays."

May giggled. "Thank you." She sat at the edge of his bed. "Do you _really _want to stay here, Colin?"

Colin looked up at her. He didn't even know. So instead he said, "Yes."

"Tomorrow, where gonna enroll you in school, K?"

"Okay…" Colin nodded.

"Sleep tight, Kiddo." She leaned in a kissed him on the forehead. Colin frowned. His mother used to do that to him. His _real _mother. She turned off the T.V. and closed the door. Colin couldn't help it…He cried.

* * *

><p>They were back on the road; Ali speeding like crazy. After the police had arrived, Ali had told them everything, paid what she needed, grabbed Damian, and ran out to the car. She then slammed her foot on the pedal and raced towards Keystone. Damian was so paranoid, he didn't even have time to sleep (it's not like he was tired, it was only nine but he was <em>hoping <em>to _at least _take a _nap_).

"You're going to get us _killed._" Damian said as he gripped his seat.

"Well if that Butthead hadn't put us behind, we wouldn't have to worry now would we?" She gripped the steering wheel and looked at Damian with a smile. "Besides, I know you want to hurry up and get there as fast as we can."

Damian blushed and crossed his arms; looking out the window. "Tt."

The rest of the car ride involved music and silence. Ali would occasionally sing (which didn't bother Damian because she had a voice that sounded a _lot _like Alexz Johnson's), or change the station or CD while Damian (tried to) sleep in the little car by leaning the chair back. When they entered Keystone city limits, Ali shook Damian awake and pointed at the city.

"We're here, sweetie! Look!" She cajoled.

Damian groaned awake and looked up at the city. He could barely see it since it was still dark, but he could see that the city was dead as hell. He narrowed his eyes.

"It's quiet." Ali commented.

"No wonder Allen's the way he is. This place is boring."

"For real. Do you know where Colin's new home is?"

Damian scoffed. "Of course I do. I hacked the systems to find out who these people are." He reached in his backpack and pulled out his Iphone. His fingers tapped against the screen until he finally came up with an address. "335 Drum Court."

Ali reached over and began to type the address in the GPS. "Zip Code, please."

"34759." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Alright! It's about twenty minutes from here. You ready?"

Damian sighed. "Maybe."

"You need to calm down, because seriously, you're getting _way _to excited there, Buddy." Ali said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

Damian rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And I'll update faster :D<strong>


	4. Miss You

**This is the final chapter :'( But don't worry...THERE _WILL _BE A SEQUAL! I PROMISE YOU! SO WATCH OUT FOR ONE!**

* * *

><p>Boyfriend…<br>I really need you  
>Don't go<br>Boyfriend…  
>I really miss you<br>Don't go…  
>(Shiny Toy Guns, Weather Girl)<p>

* * *

><p>Ali gripped the steering wheel. "You sure you wanna go in dressed like that?"<p>

Damian threw his hood over his head. "Yes."

"Why?"

He blushed. "Because I can."

"Aww! You wanna make it all romantic by going in as Robin!" Ali cried. "I never took you as a romantic."

He glared at her. "Shut up. Colin likes the Robin suite and this is how I want him to see me."

"As Robin?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ali's face softened. "Wouldn't you want to go in as the real you?"

"I will." Damian assured. "Stay in this hidden place. I'll come back soon."

"I'll be here." Ali waved as Damian got out of the car. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Colin clutched Rory as he heard the trees outside his window rustle and crack. He turned his head away from the window as the branches scraped against his window. He pulled the covers over his nose and scooted up the bed. Colin closed his eyes tightly. The window opened and Colin was three seconds away from screaming and turning into Abuse. He shot out from his bed and moved to attack the infiltrator when a hand clamped around his mouth and an arm wrapped around him waste. Colin's eyes widened at the person in front of him.<p>

"Shh!" Damian growled. "It's me."

He released Colin's mouth. "Damian, what are you doping here?"

"I Came to see you." Damian answers flatly.

"To see me?" Colin blushed. "Really?"

Damian looked away; hiding his blush. "Yeah."

Colin smiled sadly. "I've only been gone one day."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Colin looked away. "The adoption papers went through."

"I figured." Damian said, still not looking at Colin's face.

"But, I wanted to see you, too. I'm Glad you Came." Colin looked down and grabbed Damian's hand. "I would kinda miss you."

"Kinda?" Damian looked up at Colin for the first time.

"Okay, I'd miss you a lot." Colin looked down and blushed.

Damian grabbed the bottom of Colin's chin and lifted it up toward him. "Then this is goodbye."

Damian leaned in and pressed his lips to Colin's. Colin's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. He didn't expect Damián (or even himself) to be that way. Damian pushed Colin against the wall and ran his tongue across Colin's soft lips. Colin closed his eyes and opened his mouth; letting Damian in. Colin raised his Hands to place on Damian's chest as Damian ran his Hands up Colin's shirt. Damian tore his lips away from Colin's lips and pressed them against Colin's neck. Colin let out a breathy moan. Damian grabbed Colin's legs and wrapped them around Damian's torso. Colin ran his hands up Damian's chest to grab Damian's face.

"Damian…what? What are you…?"

"Expressing how I feel." Damian said, not leaving Colin's neck. "How I've felt."

Colin snaked his arms around Damian's neck and pulled Damian up to face Colin. "You can express it by…sleeping with me tonight. Just…you and me. Colin and Damian. Not Robin."

Damian smiled, reached up, and pulled his domino mask off. Colin smiled at the piercing blue eyes that stared into Colin's. Damian moved in and kissed Colin softly.

* * *

><p>Ali sighed and gripped the ringing phone tightly. It took her at least five minutes before she actually picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Ali? Where are you? You told me you were going to the woods with Damian for a retreat. But my tracking device tells me you're in Keystone." Dick said through the phone.

Shit. Ali thought as she gripped her phone. I forgot about the tracking devices of all of Bruce's cars.

"I'm-um-here to visit…Wally." Ali said as calm as she could.

"With Damian? Is Wally even awake? It's two in the morning, you know?" Dick countered.

"Look, Damian and I are fine, Richard. We're just hanging out in Keystone." Ali nodded.

"Do I have to go over there?"

"No, Dad." Ali joked with a large grin on her face.

"I'm serious, Ali. Where are you?"

"Keystone."

"Doing what?"

"Chillin' like a villain."

"I doubt that. What are you doing in Keystone?"

"Someone likes playing Twenty Questions." Ali smiled.

"ALI!" Dick shouted. "I need to know where Damian is!"

"Get your panties outta your butt, Richard." Ali waved her hand and giggled. "Damian's visiting a friend."

"A friend? In Keystone?"

"Colin." Ali's face softened.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Ali looked up at the window that Damian had climbed into. She moved a little to see Damian and Colin making out against the wall. She gasped, blushed, and tried her best to retain a giggle all at the same time.

"Ali? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She busted out in laughter. "I just saw something…really…Oh, Garsh!"

"Ali?"

"I'll talk to you later, Richard. I love you, Honey Pie! Bye!"

"Ali, wait-!" She clicked the phone off and sat back in her seat. Damian really is into Colin. She placed her hand on her forehead. Her boys were growing up way to fast. Ali took a deep breath. First it was Bruce and his losing his virginity at the age of twenty-one, then Dick at the age of seventeen to some girl named Liu, and Jason….fucking Talia took his innocence away along with his sanity. And Tim…well, god knows that kid won't loose his Virginity even if he was drugged to do so. But Damian…He's only ten! And he might loose his virginity tonight! Ali's eyes watered. Her babies…they weren't her babies anymore. She covered her face and cried. That realization always hurt the most.

* * *

><p>Damian took off Colin's pants and laid him on the bed. They were both only in their boxers now. Colin didn't want to go all the way. Which was fine with Damian because he didn't even know if he was ready. He was ten. Colin was ten. Too young, really. So instead, Damian and Colin just played. Damian kissed Colin passionately and moved his hands up Colin's chest. His skin was so soft and creamy; beautiful. He grabbed Colin's already perky nipple and pinched them slightly. Colin gasped and whimpered; moving his hands towards Damian's boxers.<p>

"Let's not." Damian grabbed Colin's hands. "Not now."

He wrapped his arms around Colin and held him close. "I can only stay for the night."

"Will you come and visit me?" Colin asked.

"I don't know." Damian admitted. "I really don't."

"Will you miss me?"

"Always."

Colin cuddled up in Damian's arms as Damian held him tighter.

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap.<p>

Ali opened her eyes to see Damian standing at the door of the passenger seat. Ali reached out and unlocked the door. Damian silently opened it and got in.

"You were crying." Damian stated.

Ali blinked. "Oh, it's obvious?"

"Very."

Ali looked at Damian. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"You wanna go home?"

"Not yet." Damian shook his head. "Let's stay in the city a bit longer."

Ali smiled softly. "Can do."

She got up and started the ignition. As she drove off from the car's hiding spot, she gripped the stirring wheel and drove a little slower.

"Damian," Ali said as she continued to stare in front of her.

"What?"

"Did you…and Colin…have…?" She turned to Damian.

"What? NO!" Damian practically shouted. "I'm only ten!"

"Richard lost his at seventeen." She said calmly.

"Grayson's an idiot." Damian crossed his arms. "I'm not stupid. We didn't even do anything."

"Except make out."

"What!"

"I saw you." She smirked. "Don't worry, Damian. Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

><p>When Colin woke up, he realized that all his clothes were still on his body. Damian must have put them on him. Colin tossed the covers off of him and stretched himself out; welcoming the sun to his creamy skin. Damian…Colin looked beside him. Damian was gone (as to be expected) but his scent still lingered around the room. Colin placed his fingers to his neck. Damn, there was a hickey. He then perked up when he heard a knock at the door. The door knob twisted and opened the door to reveal Mr. Carter, James, standing at the door.<p>

"Oh, good you're awake." James smiled. "Good Morning."

"Morning." Colin smiled happily.

"Slept well, I see."

"Yes sir!" Colin nodded.

"Well, good! Go and get ready for school, kiddo. We're gonna go and register you. And May wants to be there in an hour. So hurry!" James said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Colin shouted as James ran out the room.

Colin jumped from his bed and hit his knee against his nightstand. "Ow!" Colin cried as he gripped his knee. He then blinked when he saw a small note on the floor. With a cocked a brow, Colin leaned down and picked it up.

_Forget about me._

Colin frowned as he opened the note completely. His eyes watered and he held the note to his chest.

"Colin! Come on!" May shouted.

"Coming!" Colin cried as he ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you were able to get Jai away from a video game, Wally." Ali said as she placed her hand above her head to stare out into the beach, where Irey, Jai, and Damian were.<p>

"Are you judging my parenting skills?" Wally cocked a brow.

"Yes." Linda answered.

"Pfft. What I can't believe is that you actually got the kid away from the Batcave." Wally stated as he leaned back against his lawn chair.

"Damian needed to relax a little." Ali shrugged.

"And It's great that you have him socializing." Linda pointed towards Damian, who was helping Irey make a sandcastle.

"I know. When I told him that we might visit Wally, he seemed…fairly calm. I guess this is what he really needs." Ali said softly.

"Has he been going through something?" Linda couldn't help but ask.

"He just lost a friend…sorta."

"What do you mean?" Wally leaned forward.

"His friend moved here in Keystone and he won't be able to see him as much." Ali explained.

"True," Linda nodded. "The boy is Robin and he has to run an entire company? That doesn't exactly leave any room open for socializing."

"Unfortunately not." Ali shook her head. "He's gonna miss him, though."

"I'm surprised this kid even has a frien-Ow!" Wally shouted as Linda elbowed him.

Ali laughed. "Tim and Dick said the same thing!"

"They did?" Linda turned to Ali.

"Yes. As you can tell, Damian's not exactly Mr. Social."

"You can say that again." Linda glared at Wally.

"But, he has potential to make friends, Wally." Ali assured. "He's a good kid."

Linda reached over and grabbed Ali's hand. "And he's taught by a good mother."

"A great mother." Wally corrected.

"Stop it, you guys!" Ali giggled. "I'm blushing!"

* * *

><p>"Damian, you're really good at this." Irey praised as she shoveled more sand into her bucket.<p>

"Thanks." Damian mumbled.

"I could never do these things right." Jai growled as he tossed the bucket to the side. "I always mess up."

"It takes time." Damian admitted.

"Too much time if you ask me." Jai crossed his arms.

"Then we won't." Irey retorted as she flipped her bucket upside down.

Damian sighed as he patted the bucket down. He was alone…again. Well, technically not. He just learned that he had Ali by his side and that he could trust her. He was pleased that he was able to trust someone about his sexuality problems. But that was the thing, he didn't think he'd be able to explore that anymore. Colin was now out of the picture. He wouldn't be able to ever visit Colin. And yes, It broke Damian's heart. But it would be for the best. In time, Colin would forget about him and move on. Damian was just glad that he was able to leave one last message before he left.

_I love you_


End file.
